


Hatchling

by dragonsFall



Series: Birds Of A Feather [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Harpy Coby, Harpy Marco, Hatchling Coby, Marco Raises Coby, Marco says down with the Harpy Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: If he could save just one life then that was enough for him.
Relationships: Fuschichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Coby (One Piece)
Series: Birds Of A Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000641
Kudos: 14





	Hatchling

The ocean side village was absolutely destroyed. The buildings still smoldered from fires they had used to destroy the place. If only he had been a little quicker. If only he had just left sooner. The priests wanted nothing to do with those that raided their villages and stole their hatchlings to sell into chains. It pissed off the Phoenix to no end. How could they just sit idly by and let this happen? Yet they were eager to go to war with the other races that called this world home. ‘It is the will of the Goddess’ his tail feathers. He was eager to dismantle this broken machine from the inside out.

With each corpse he found, he put their souls to rest and hoped they would find peace on the other side. He apologized for not coming sooner to aid them. For allowing this to happen to them in the first place. He was the Phoenix yet he was powerless to prevent this from happening to more innocent lives.

As he finished with another body he came across, the Phoenix heard the cry of a hatchling. Calling for a mother that wasn’t there. He didn’t fight the instincts that overtook him as he moved quickly through the village to get to where the sound was coming from.

The Phoenix soon found the source, a small wrapped bundle in the arms of a harpy woman who was laid on the ground. Judging by her stillness, she was already dead. He approached, looking down at the squirming bundle. Puffy pink hair along with what looked like a crest. A rare trait for harpies. He was sure the wings and tail feathers would be pink as well. Their face was streaked in tears as the hatchling cried for their mother. Their arms and legs were trying to displace the blanket.

He wasn’t allowed to have children but they never said anything about adopting a hatchling whose parents were dead. The blue feathered harpy crouched down and gently took the hatchling into his arms. He wasn’t going to leave them to die here. If he could save just one life then that was enough for him. He noticed a hastily scribbled note tucked into the hatchlings blanket. 

The Phoenix cradled the baby in one arm as he took the note. ‘Koby’ was written on the piece of paper along with a plea to care for him. Clearly written in the mother’s final moments. Koby must be the name of the hatchling. The note was tucked away in one of the pockets of his loose pants then he fully focused on calming the hatchling. The cries died down. Becoming nothing more than little sniffles. Having worn himself out, the baby would fall into sleep.

“I’m going to take good care of you, yoi” promised The Phoenix softly to the sleeping baby. “Koby… That’s a good name. I’m Marco”

With one arm cradling the hatchling, he finished putting the souls of the parted to rest. Wishing them luck in the great beyond. The Phoenix took some fabric he found to make a baby sling so he could get the hatchling back to the temple where he was forced to stay. Since the blanket had been displaced, he was able to see his grey legs and the tiny talons that had gotten themselves caught in the blanket. Marco carefully freed them then stroked the crest on Koby’s head. This brought a sniffle from the sleeping hatchling. He tucked the baby back into his blanket, hiding his fluffy pink feathers from the outside world. The baby was then placed into the sling. It would be a cold flight so he ensured that the blanket was secure then ensured that the sling was tied appropriately.

With the baby secure against his chest, the Phoenix took to the air. One arm ensuring that he did not slip. A plan was already in mind for when he arrived. If they would not allow him to keep his promise to the youth against his chest then he would leave. In the ruins of an old village, he found just one life he could save and he wasn't about to let that go. Marco failed the hatchlings village but he would not fail the hatchling named Koby.

**Author's Note:**

> Officially have a writing Tumblr! panicswriting is the name of the blog! Feel free to drop by and leave a request!


End file.
